Yexu
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Sungguh ironis. Sebuah antiklimaks. Beginikah akhir hidupku?


A/N: Melepas penat habis TO. =_= Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Warning: **Ceritanya rada abstrak dengan timeline lompat-lompat dan POV yang beda-beda, tapi saya sudah berusaha menulisnya dengan tidak membuat bingung. ^_^

**Note: **"Yexu" artinya "Mungkin".

**~Yexu~**

#**  
**

#

"Ah, segarnya..."

Pria separuh baya itu menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan mata. Angin bertiup lembut, menyibakkan jubah putihnya perlahan. Pria tersebut duduk begitu saja di atas tanah, mengagumi panorama di hadapannya.

Selama beberapa saat, pria itu hanya diam, menikmati apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang. Sesekali bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman ketika bola mata birunya menangkap beberapa hal secara tak sengaja. Kebahagiaan jelas terpancar di wajahnya yang sudah mulai disinggahi keriput.

"Konohagakure..." lirihnya, "...memang merupakan tempat terindah di dunia."

Satu kalimat singkat itu mungkin tak berarti apa-apa bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi aku tahu betapa dia mengucapkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Mungkin aku memang tak mengetahui banyak hal tentang dirinya dan desa ini pada masa lalu, namun ada satu hal yang sangat kupahami.

Dia, sangat mencintai Konohagakure.

Desa ini. Penduduknya yang rukun dan ramah, para ninjanya yang hebat dan solid, anak-anak kecilnya yang riang dan ceria, panoramanya yang indah dan menyejukkan mata. Semua itu adalah pemandangan yang tidak pernah bosan dilihat pria tua itu, meski sudah bertahun-tahun selalu hadir di depan matanya.

Yah, walaupun pernah ada masa di mana semua itu hilang.

Tapi kini, segalanya telah kembali terlukis sempurna seperti sedia kala. Semuanya berkat dirinya yang telah bekerja sangat keras selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Membangun kembali desa dari puing-puingnya. Merekatkan kembali semangat penduduk yang telah runtuh akibat perang. Mengusap air mata mereka yang masih hidup. Mengajak mereka bersama-sama berkubang peluh untuk memulihkan keadaan seusai pertempuran yang panjang.

"Hei... Sasuke," kudengar suara seraknya memanggilku. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Siap mendengarkan apapun yang akan dia katakan.

"Yang ada di bawah kita ini adalah pahatan wajah para Hokage terdahulu," ujarnya, dibarengi kekehan kecil. "Mereka semua, adalah pahlawan desa ini yang telah pergi dengan terhormat. Mengorbankan nyawa demi Konohagakure yang mereka cintai."

Pria tua itu mendesah panjang. Sekarang, kulihat sedikit kabut di matanya. Raut wajahnya pun berubah sendu sesaat.

"Tahukah kau, Sasuke? Kau bisa mati cepat dan dikenang sebagai pahlawan, atau hidup panjang dan perlahan menjadi penjahat. Menurutmu, apakah itu benar?"

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya mulai bergerak ke pangkuannya. Dia mengelus-elus punggungku, kemudian melanjutkan, "Yah, kupikir... mungkin kata-kata itu benar. Mungkin memang lebih baik begitu. Siapa yang mau jadi penjahat? Siapa yang mau mati dengan dikenang sebagai penjahat?"

Rasa kantuk mendadak menyerangku, membuat pikiranku mulai tidak fokus. Tangannya yang hangat membuatku merasa nyaman dan ingin tidur. Jadi aku membetulkan posisi dengan melipat kakiku, dan memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan si tua itu.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mati sebagai pahlawan seperti para Hokage itu. Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ada musuh menyerang desa lagi, tapi... mati seperti ini..."

Belaiannya berhenti sejenak, namun aku sudah terlalu malas untuk membuka mata dan menatapnya. Aku sudah berada di ambang dunia mimpi sekarang.

"...aku tak takut mati, tapi bukan begini kematian yang kuinginkan!"

Kesadaranku sudah hampir menghilang.

"Aku ingin mati sebagai shinobi yang melindungi desa—"

Tiupan angin betul-betul memanjakanku, menyeretku untuk segera melompat ke alam tidur.

"—seperti Hokage Ketiga, seperti ayahku, seperti Nenek Tsunade..."

Suaranya mulai menjadi sayup-sayup di telingaku. Kini aku yakin aku akan meninggalkan kesadaranku dan jatuh tertidur segera.

Namun, sesuatu yang jatuh membasahi punggungku membuatku terpaksa mengurungkan niat tersebut. Kubuka mataku yang terasa berat dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah genangan air yang memenuhi rongga mata birunya. Bibirnya bergetar penuh kesedihan, dan kerut-kerut di dahinya semakin terlihat jelas.

"...menyebalkan..." sebulir air menetes turun dari matanya, mengenai tubuhku. "Ini sungguh menyebalkan..."

###

Aku menatap wajah pria tua itu yang sedang tersenyum. Aku selalu suka melihatnya tersenyum—membuatku merasa cerah. Aku melompat, berusaha mendekatinya. Yang membuatku heran, mengapa ada benda bening keras menutupi wajahnya? Dan pita hitam apa yang diikatkan di benda bening keras itu?

"Ih, Sasuke, kau tidak boleh nakal. Itu altar persembahan untuk Kakek Hokage, kau tidak boleh loncat-loncat ke sana," suara seorang anak perempuan kecil terdengar di telingaku, seiring tangan mungilnya membawaku menjauh dari pria tua itu. Aku meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapannya. Aku ingin bersama tuanku, si pria tua. Aku tidak mau bersama anak ini.

"Sasuke, diamlah!" dia membentakku, namun aku tak peduli sama sekali. Akhirnya, aku mengeluarkan jurus terakhirku.

"Ouch!"

Segera setelah dia melepasku, aku kembali berlari menuju pria tua bermata biru itu. Aku ingin dia mengelusku seperti biasa, atau menggelitik perutku.

Tapi kenapa dia tidak mau keluar dari benda bening keras itu sih?

"_Otousan_, Sasuke mencakarku!" teriak anak perempuan itu. Semula tidak kupedulikan, tapi tak lama setelah itu lagi-lagi ada yang mengangkat tubuhku. Aku sudah siap untuk melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan ketika orang yang mengangkatku meletakkanku kembali ke depan wajah si pria tua.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia di sana. Dia kucing kesayangan Hokage, pasti dia bingung kenapa Hokage tiba-tiba tidak ada, padahal selama ini Hokage selalu bersamanya."

Aku mulai mengetuk-ngetuk benda bening keras itu dengan kukuku. Kenapa pria tua itu tidak mau keluar juga?

###

"_Otousan_, Sasuke mencakarku!" teriak seorang anak perempuan sambil mengusap-usap lengannya. Pipinya menggembung kesal ketika dia berjalan mendekati jounin yang dia panggil _otousan _tadi. "Kucing nakal!"

Sang jounin yang bernama Konohamaru itu mendesah panjang, kemudian mendekati altar dan mengangkat si kucing dari depan foto berpita hitam yang memuat wajah almarhum tuannya. Tapi sebelum si kucing meronta, dia menurunkannya kembali.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia di sana. Dia kucing kesayangan Hokage, pasti dia bingung kenapa Hokage tiba-tiba tidak ada, padahal selama ini Hokage selalu bersamanya," ujarnya seraya menatap si anak perempuan yang masih memegangi lengan kanannya yang dicakar.

"Sakit?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng.

"Ini cuma luka kecil, sama sekali tidak sakit! Memangnya _Otousan _tidak ingat apa yang pernah Kakek Hokage katakan pada kita? Kalau sakit seperti ini saja sih, mana boleh aku mengeluh! Apalagi menangis!"

Kata-kata bocah perempuan itu melayangkan memori Konohamaru akan Hokage. Sembari mengenangnya, dia tersenyum sendiri. Yah, Hokage memang seperti itu. Sejak dulu, bahkan sampai di ujung kematiannya, beliau sama sekali tak pernah mengeluh. Padahal hari-hari terakhirnya sangatlah berat. Siang malam terbaring di ranjang tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, dengan tubuh yang semakin kurus dan melemah setiap harinya. Meski begitu, Konohamaru amat salut kepada sang Hokage yang tak pernah menolak kunjungan. Sebaliknya, dia selalu menyambut penjenguk-penjenguknya dengan senyuman hangat serta keramahannya yang biasa. Beliau juga kerap menanyakan keadaan di desa setiap harinya. Binar di mata birunya sama sekali tak pernah redup hingga akhirnya menutup untuk selamanya.

_Dia... memang Hokage yang hebat_, pikir Konohamaru.

"_Otousan _senang, kau mengingat pesan Hokage," kata jounin itu seraya mengusap kepala putrinya. "Kau juga ingat pesannya yang satu lagi, kan?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Tentu saja!"

###

"_Kemarilah, Konoha-chan."_

_Pria tua itu mengangkat tangan, memberi isyarat untuk mendekat. Anak perempuan bernama Konoha itu beringsut menuju ranjang sang Hokage dengan wajah kusut. Di belakangnya, sang ayah mengikuti._

"_Ada apa? Kau habis menangis?"_

_Konoha mengangguk._

"_Tadi Junpei menjambak rambutku, sakit sekali! Makanya aku menangis..." dia mengadu sambil membelai kucing sang Hokage yang bergelung di sebelah bantal. "Junpei memang nakal! Nanti Kakek harus marahi dia ya!"_

_Mendengar itu, sang Hokage tersenyum arif pada anak yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai cucu sendiri itu._

"_Kau mirip dengan ayahmu, ya. Dulu dia juga cengeng dan suka mengadu..."_

"_Aku tidak cengeng! Aku menangis karena sakit!" bantah Konoha langsung, diikuti seruan menukas bernada serupa dari Konohamaru. Hokage hanya tertawa pelan._

"_Dengar, Konoha-chan. Selama kau masih bisa berdiri dan berjalan, kau tidak boleh mengeluh sakit, karena masih banyak yang lebih sakit darimu di luar sana," ujar Hokage seraya mengucek-ucek rambut putri Konohamaru itu. "Oke?"_

_Konoha terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk bersemangat._

"_Oke!"_

_Hokage tersenyum sendu, kemudian melanjutkan dengan tanya, "Konoha-chan, kau suka ramen?"_

"_Ya, suka sekali!"_

_Senyuman Hokage menipis, dipenuhi dengan kesedihan tersirat._

"_Jangan sering-sering makan itu," ujarnya. "Tidak baik untuk kesehatan."_

"_Tapi aku suka sekali ramen..."_

"_Kau boleh memakannya, tapi seminggu sekali saja," ucap Hokage, disusul oleh batuk-batuk panjang. Konohamaru buru-buru memberinya air._

"_Ya... baiklah..." dengan agak tak ikhlas, akhirnya Konoha mengiyakan. "Tapi Kakek harus janji untuk cepat sembuh ya! Nanti kalau Kakek sudah sembuh, kita makan ramen bersama-sama!"_

_Hokage mengangguk, meskipun ekspresi sedih di wajahnya sangat kentara. Konohamaru merasa tak tahan melihatnya._

"_Nah, Konoha-chan, maukah kau menolongku? Bisakah kaubawa Sasuke keluar sebentar dan memberinya susu? Dari tadi pagi dia belum minum susu."_

"_Oke! Ayo Sasuke, minum susu dulu!" gadis itu mengangkat tubuh si kucing dengan penuh sayang dan membawanya keluar. Setelah dia pergi, Hokage menoleh kepada Konohamaru dan berkata dengan suaranya yang telah memarau,_

"_Pastikanlah putrimu dan teman-temannya menuruti kata-kataku tadi. Aku tidak ingin lagi ada shinobi yang bernasib sama sepertiku."_

_Sang jounin mengangguk sebelum berujar lirih, "Aku tahu, Kak Naruto."_

"_Dan tolong sampaikan maafku padanya karena aku tidak akan bisa memenuhi permintaannya tadi."_

"_Kak Naruto..."_

_Pria tua itu mengangkat tangan, menghentikan apapun yang ingin Konohamaru katakan. Membuat jounin itu tercekat, dan akhirnya memilih untuk memalingkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Betapa tak nyaman baginya melihat sosok orang yang dikaguminya dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini. _

_Tapi, kenyataan adalah kenyataan._

_Pandangan sang Hokage menyapu langit-langit kamar sembari beliau bergumam pelan, "Beginikah akhir hidupku, Konohamaru? Mati karena kanker yang disebabkan oleh makanan favoritku?"_

_Konohamaru hanya membisu. Pertanyaan tadi tak butuh jawaban darinya. Sebenarnya, dia tak ingin menjawabnya._

_Tapi yang ada malah Hokage menjawab sendiri,_

"_Yah... mungkin... memang beginilah..."_

_Sang Hokage memejamkan matanya—_

"_Mungkin..."_

—_dan pergi untuk selamanya. _

**The End**

#**  
**

#

Ket: Kata-kata "kau bisa mati cepat dan dikenang sebagai pahlawan, atau hidup panjang dan perlahan menjadi penjahat" diambil dari _The Dark Knight_.

A/N: Sekadar penjelas… bagian pertama adalah ketika Naruto baru divonis, bagian kedua adalah saat pemakamannya, dan yang cetak miring adalah _flashback_. Semoga nggak membingungkan~

Kayaknya Naruto agak OOC di sini… tapi saya pikir, kalo dia udah tua dan menjadi Hokage, dia akan lebih dewasa dan bijaksana. :D

Oh iya... mari kita kurangi makan mie instan. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan ^_^

Maaf kalau agak nggak beraturan. Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review!


End file.
